


Other Ficlets for Discord

by Ironpen



Series: My Discord inspired One Shots [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cyberpunk AU, Eldritch!Bylad, Ficlets, Gen, Male My Unit | Byleth, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21647644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironpen/pseuds/Ironpen
Summary: Other Ficlets I've been inspired to write by BBell's Discord.1. R.E.N.O.W.N. Cyberpunk AU2. The Bylads and a Byleth3. Dimiclaudleth Soulmate Spoons AU
Relationships: Future Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan, My Unit | Byleth & My Unit | Byleth
Series: My Discord inspired One Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560607
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20
Collections: BBell's Discord Grave





	1. R.E.N.O.W.N.

Byleth was halfway through next months inventory list when the lights in the building abruptly cut out. He sighed heavily, turning off the tablet and setting it down as vicious cursing broke out loud enough to be heard through the cheap door to his small office. He fumbled only slightly as he pried it open into the dark office space, it was quickly cut through with rough beams of light from flashlights as the assembled mercenaries fished them out from desk drawers. The Remire Facility was the newest base of operation and was still being outfitted, this meant that they still had no backup generators and were at the mercy of the fickle power system of the town.

"Third fucking time in three fucking days! I swear the goddess is fucking with us!" Wallace cursed from the middle of the makeshift bullpen, wielding two flashlights like swords, expecting some enemy to jump out of the dark. 

It was late Great Tree and despite the lack of summer storms the power in the whole town had been fraught with issues, old wires breaking as fast as they were being repaired and replaced. Heavy rain clouds had been plaguing the horizon since their arrival only a week ago and never seemed to part for long, adding to the drear. Being dusk left the outside a dark grey film, impossible to see much through without the streetlights and other buildings being alight. One would think in 1180 Future Era such systems could not fail so easily but Remire was not a prospering town, sat on the poorer Adrestian outskirts of the more advanced Garreg Mach and suffered for it.

Heavy footsteps and the light of a larger lantern shifted attention to the captain as a wave of pinging rings went up from their coms, signalling at last the arrival of the systems alert. Ragged groans from every soul echoed in the room as they all caught each other’s eye, daring them to be the one to answer the likely useless call for aid from the basic AI in charge of the Renown program for this area. The Renown system seemed like a good idea on paper, get an alert for a nearby problem and check it out, either by AI or by request from another. Reach the point and if it's easily fixed you get credits for it to spend elsewhere, if not then alert better authorities and get half of the projected credits. But the last two alerts had been for the power breakers and they were all well aware that it was the wiring that only the repair crew could fix. It wasn't worth it even for the credits but the Renown pinged the closest first before anyone else on a long timer so if they wanted the power back by morning they needed to get the repair team sent in now. Which meant some unlucky soul was up for forfeit for the hours of waiting and overwatch.

Byleth pulled his com out as did most to dismiss the alert. The pale pink background did nothing to stop the glare from the phone, causing him to squint until cold understanding crawled it's down his spine. A barked order from his father shocked everyone into movement. He nearly threw himself back through his door grabbing up his gear and pulling up the tracking program. Only two blocks away. His face hardened into it's neutral mask as he analyzed what little information was offered and what he knew of the surrounding terrain. Victory without friendly casualties was paramount for this mission.

**_Alert Authorization Only!_ **

**_| Mercenary | Knight of Seiros | Police |_ **

**_Hostiles detected! Dead or Alive status confirmed!_ **

**_Renown-5,000 per Other, 8,000^ Kostas Axells^_ **

**_Renown Alert!_ **

**_Priority-1 Three GMS in need of Aid! Request: 'We bing chasd by brigas trign t kil us!'_ **

**_User: StagKnight^, CrimsonFeather^, LionHowl^_ **

**_Renown- 20,000^ Alive_ **


	2. The Bylads and a Byleth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eldritch Bylad + limitless foresight + 4 game paths=Bylads?

When Byleth steps out with her 'brother' beside her, she only has a moment to breathe and think things can still turn out okay before the sliced air she cut writhes. The light fades to black and it warps around on itself like a dying snake. The edges of it fray more, almost looking like tentacles if they weren't more akin to fraying threads on a tapestry. A horrible wail kicks up, a thousand dying things, a thousand agonies, before it all stop with an almost anti-climactic pop.

As the word returns to rights she blinks away the spots that had unknowingly gathered and found herself even more surprised then she'd been finding him in Zahras in the first place. Though that likely made sense since she was now seeing four...smaller versions of the man(?) she'd met. They were slowly climbing to their feet where they'd landed in a disheveled pile. They looked much the same...except for their eyes. One's wasn't far off from her own, a deep blue that seemed bottomless. The second was a bright, almost glowing green. The third was a pale crimson, like someone had watered down blood. The last were so pale she could barely make out any color at all, such a pale gold yet somehow she's reminded of her father.

"Oh dear." chimed the green-eyed one looking down at his hands, "This is most not pink. These ones did not see this coming to be."

"Good." declared the blue-eyed one standing the straightest of them, "The tides have shifted, we can not see them as one but that will be all the better to finding the truest end."

"Narrowing brings clarity." almost a whisper from the white-gold one.

"But did this one have to be stuck so much in shadow? This one still sees the tower." Pale red admitted.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Fodlan soulmates feel the compulsion to carve a spoon that they will gift to their soulmate when they marry. This spoon both represents what their soulmate is to them but all they wish to gift them in their lives together. However....being part of a trio with a goddess incarnate tends to skew things just a smidge.

Claude woke up confused. The sun was shining bright but he felt exhausted and he couldn't even remember falling asleep. He rolled over onto his back, swallowing roughly against a dry throat and the cloying incense that was heavy in the air. His hands ached like he'd been gripping his bow too hard, he flexed and felt them crack through the stiffness.

He laid there otherwise content...which was strange. The last week had been nothing but Claude's bones feeling like they were trying to jump out of his skin. It wasn't any kind of poison or illness, just some unstoppable font of energy starting to boil within him. It had sent the palace healers into fits the more it didn't abate. except for the old midwife who sat cackling to herself.

His parents had been concerned, so much so they took time out of their days to check on him. They had always done that before but this was the sickness routine. Checking every hour on the hour in shifts as if the second they turned attention somewhere else he'd take a turn for the worse. Had he finally just dropped from exhaustion? 

He shifted in the bed, bracing his arms to lift himself up. Something sharp dug into his left palm and once upright he glanced at it. A wood shard, sharp edged and dark, sat in his palm with all the feeling of something petulantly unwanted. He blinked away the sensation and tossed it off the bed, taking a glance around to the rest of his room.

Half of it was intact and undisturbed but near the door was a messy riot. A large table seemed to have been hauled into his room and some of his furniture shoved into a corner to make room for it. There were jars and packs and....saws? Strewn on every available surface on every other piece of furniture. The table was the worst, covered in what looked like piles of pepper and sandpaper and three brushes that looked like they'd seen better days.

His small seating couch was shoved hard into the wall and on the tea table was one of his mother's sword displays on it's back and on top was.....oh.

He felt his body jolt on it's own, climbing onto shaky legs as they drew him to the two impossible things. He knew from the stories that something similar had happened to his father but when his birthday had passed four months ago without issue they'd thought Fodlan's magic had passed him by. Apparently they'd been wrong but to have two...what did two mean? Were there two of them, was he going to lose one, both of them? His mother had never mentioned it was even possible to have two!

And the size....he'd seen his parents. His parents had been only a little shorter than ladles but these were easily twice the size, maybe three times. Like they were made for the massive community pots in the bazaar. They looked so different and yet so similar, one a dark rich brown and the other a bright warm gold. Their carvings were obviously made to match, swirling in opposite directions yet all the lines parallel but what he carved was mostly different. So likely not twins with a shared soul situation. Claude had planned for a lot of things but not that, though he'd of course added it to the possibilities. It'd been a long list, he'd had over a year to throw on every option that came to mind. He really should burn that now.

Wolves and butterflies though, he wondered what those signalled. Lions, Deer and Eagles were easy enough but Fodlan had three kingdoms with their own separate interpretations and that's if it wasn't going by Almyran standards. What stories did he know about wolves and butterflies? He scooped them up into his arms and held them tucked close like babes, unable to just grip them. They were too precious for that. The bright one had some kind of refracting resin on it so a slight rainbow sheen glinted across the wood as he lifted it into the sunlight. The dark one had a silvery circle painted perfectly into the head. His fretting was finally put to an end when his bedroom door opened and his mother walked in, eyes flicking to meet his straight away. He looked back

"Oh bambino you're finally back, I've never seen anyone go through such a fervent carving. What's the last thing you can remember? Wait a moment I'll get someone to bring food, you're likely starving." His stomach gave immediate approval of that as she swept back out calling for the staff that he was finally awake. He glanced back down at the two soulmate spoons he was holding and let himself hope that his dreams were in better reach now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to write something but I wasn't feeling so hot so it's short


End file.
